Capitulo Extra: Estudiando sobre el amor
by Miku Hatsune 123456
Summary: Apto para todo publico , si viste "estudiando sobre el amor" y "estudiando sobre el amor II" aunque este no tan necesariamente ; querras ver este capitulo extra ¡Disfruta! LOS NOMBRES YA FUERON SELECCIONADOS , mira hasta el final ya que algunas partes son iguales a la anterior version


Era un dia comun como ninguno , pero esta vez me desperte sintiendo mareos y con ganas de vomitar , aunque trate de no hacer caso a esto. En fin, me prepare el desayuno y lo comi con mas hambre que otros dias , pero no le di mucha importancia , asi que aliste mi ropa y estaba lista para ir al trabajo, pero luego en serio senti muchas ganas de vomitar en ese instante , corri rapidamente al baño ; y cerre la puerta con seguro, para que no entrara Rei ya que estaria muy ocupada ahi , levante mi cabeza un poco y me mire en el espejo , y de pronto una idea se me cruzo por la mente algo que seria muy importante en mi vida, no pude evitar sentirme super nerviosa, y luego me lave la cara y me tranquilice pensando en las posibilidades de que "eso" sucediese. Asi que simplemente lo tome como una intoxicacion por eso decidi no ir este dia a trabajar, sali del baño lentamente y luego vi unos ojos que me vigilaban...

-"¿Miku estas bien?"-pregunto el pelinegro preocupado por haber estado tanto tiempo metida en el baño

-"A..Ah si lo estoy , no te preocupes solo son mareos"-respondio ella mientras sonreia -"C..Creo que me quedare a descansar en casa"-dijo ella un tanto nerviosa

-"Mmm...Me quedare contigo"-dijo el para luego abrazarla y luego darle un calido beso en la mejilla

-"P..Pero no tienes que quedarte si no quieres..."-murmuraba ella un poco sonrojada

-"Yo quiero quedarme, tonta"-dijo Rei mientras le daba el abrazo aun mas fuerte y le mordia un poco la oreja

-"R..Rei"-murmuro ella sonrojada -"Bueno si es asi te hare el desayuno"-dijo ella sonriente

-"Lo hare yo , tu descansa"-ordeno Rei a lo cual la aguamarina tuvo que obedecer

* * *

Tuve que obedecer a Rei si no se molestaba y no queria contradecirle a demas que estaba muy cansada como para no hacerle caso, pero aun asi no pude dormir , a cada rato me venian ganas de vomitar, y tenia que ir corriendo al baño a cada rato ; pude observar como Rei me miraba muy preocupado , pero le sonreia solo para calmarlo aun asi lo note muy preocupado asi que decidi sentarme un rato a su costado , pensando en como podia haberme intoxicado...Pero luego de pensar mucho, llegue a la conclusion de que...Estaba embarazada...

-"Rei"-exclamo la aguamarina algo nerviosa

-"¿Si?"-pregunto el pelinegro intrigado

-"P...¿Puedo pedirte que compres algo?"-pregunto ella muy nerviosa pero aun asi con una sonrisa en su cara

-"Claro ¿Que es?"-pregunto el animoso

-"P...Pues pruebas de embarazo..."-murmuro ella a lo cual el pelinegro primero reacciono muy sorprendido , y en un instante ya se habia ido a comprar -"Creo que eso es un si..."-suspiro la aguamarina

* * *

Luego de esperar un rato, me puse a mirar por la ventana , luego di un suspiro , trate de dar una siesta pero la pase todo el rato en el baño , ya que aunque sentia ganas de vomitar no me pasaba nada. Pues en fin, creo que solamente me limitare a esperar a Rei , no es que estuviese tardando mucho si no que en serio estaba muy alegre y nerviosa , porque si estuviera embarazada seria maravilloso , tendria a alguien a quien pasarle todos mis conociemientos, y ademas formaria una familia con la persona que amo , ¡Ojala este embarazada!. Luego me dio mucho antojo de comer puerros asi que saque todos los que pude de la nevera y empeze a devorarlos en seguida. Entonces despues comer tantos puerro me senti satisfecha , y mire hacia el techo aunque no se porque y de pronto empece a recordar como fue que conoci a Rei y como seria si yo y Rei tuvieramos un hijo. Y de pronto se abrio la puerta dejando ver a un pelinegro muy agitado.

-"Miku te traje este y este y tambien este , y ese"-decia Rei muy agotado como si hubiera corrido la maraton , en una bolsa blanca llevaba un monton de pruebas de embarazo

-"S..Solo necesito una"-murmuro la aguamarina mientras tomaba una prueba de embarazo -"Espera aqui"-dijo ella para luego meterse rapidamente al baño

* * *

Ah..Se que Rei seguro estaba en este momento muy nervioso , pues lo que le dije no creo que llegue a calmarlo mas bien que se quede ahi esperando lo hara ponerse aun mas agitado , ademas que me compro un monton de pruebas de embarazo , Rei puede ser algo inteligente en algunas cosas pero en otras es muy ingenuo...Aun asi quiero a ese tonto. Me sente apoyandome en la bañera esperando a que salga el resultado , los segundos corrian mas lento de los normal e inconscientemente me puse a tararear una de mis canciones favoritas que Rei tambien sabia tocar en piano pues le gustaba que hagamos duo en eso. Luego ya pasados los diez minutos que eran necesarios, mire lentamente y vi lo que decia , asi que sali del baño despacio y vi como Rei buscaba una respuesta en mis ojos, yo solo me quede ahi mirandolo tiernamente

-"M...M..Miku..¿..Q..Que salio?"-pregunto Rei muy nervioso y no podiendo soportar su intriga y la necesidad de saber

-"Pues..."-dijo Miku para luego tirarsele encima y abrazarlo fuertemente -"¡Estoy embarazada Rei!"-exclamo ella muy contenta y feliz mientras lo abrazaba

-"¡Miku!"-exclamo el muy feliz su nombre para luego besarla-"¡Vamos a tener un bebe Miku!"- grito el muy feliz mientras no dejaba de abrazarla y darle besos en la mejilla

* * *

Rapidamente nos pusimos a llamar a los demas para que se enteren de la gran noticia , y con el permiso de Rei , pude cocinar aunque el a cada minuto me daba una mirada para ver si me sentia mal o no. Pero ya no habia ninguna forma de que me sintiera mal para nada , ¡Ya que iba a tener un bebe! , ¡Un bebe! ; ya no podia pedir nada mas y los mareos que sienta seran solo por el o ella que esta dentro mio , me pregunto cuantos meses de embarazon tendre , Ahh.. Estoy tan emocionada , luego tengo que comprar ropa y comida de bebes , y un cuarto , ademas de su cuna y...¡Ahhh Ser madre es dificil!. Ya que soy primeriza pedire consejo a Meiko que ya tuvo su hija con Kaito que se llama Kaiko, ustedes dirian que ese nombre es por Kaito pero en realidad es una combinacion de nombres , igual que en Luka y Gakupo su hija de llama Gakuka. Ya quiero que lleguen para poder charlar con ellos , ya que hace tiempo que no les veia , pues he estado muy ocupada trabajando pero primero debo ponerlos al dia, hay tantas cosas que deseo preguntarles en este mismo instante , Rei esta llamando a todos mientras yo estoy cocinando asi que de seguro deberan venir en unos horas o quizas...Oh que extraño acaba de sonar el timbre , ire a ver quien es...

"Diga"-dijo Miku mientras sonreia y abria la puerta mientras Rei miraba desde atras

-"Mikuuuuuuu"-exclamaron todos quienes habian llegado en un santiamen

-"Se nota que ustedes no tienen nada que hacer..."-murmuro Rei quien habia querido pasar un tiempo a solas con Miku antes de que ellos vinieran pero no podia darse el lujo de ser celoso aun asi hizo un poco de puchero

Y despues de que todos se sentaran...

-"Miku no puedo creerlo estas embarazada"-exclamo Rui quien estaba junto a Rin

-"Ah si me entere de eso hoy dia estoy muy emocionada"-dijo Miku muy alegre

-"Hay que celebrarlo con sake"-exclamo la pelicastaña mientras destapaba una botella

-"¡Concuerdo!"-exclamo Meito pero Dell le llamo la atencion con la mirada -"Dell, si las miradas mataran ya estaria varios metros bajo tierra"

-"Idiota, Miku no puede tomar esas cosas"-le llamo la atencion Kaito

-"Lo siento"-dijo Meiko lloriqueando

-"ya ya Kaito se pasa a veces"-murmuraba Luka mientras miraba acusadoramente a Kaito

-"Gakupo, Luka es mala conmigo"-dijo el peliazul mientras se iba a otro rincon a lloriquear

-"Por esto es que soy el mayor.."-suspiro Gakupo mientras calmaba al peliazul

-"Ah..Pero aunque sea por fin dejastes embarazada a Miku"-comento un rubio

-"¿Que quieres decir?"-pregunto el pelinegro curioso

-"Que tanto que lo hacian sin proteccion.."-murmuraba el mientras daba un suspiro

-"L..¡Len!"-exclamo Miku suplicandole con la mirada que se callara

-"Enano obedece a tus mayores"-dijo Rei mientras sonreia malevolamente

-"Bien"-dijo Len haciendo puchero

-"Cierto Len aun no nos comentas si estas saliendo con alguien"-pregunto Rin muy curiosa

-"Ah pues si , estoy saliendo con la persona que esta leyendo este fic"-dijo el muy contento

-"Oh...Ya veo..."-murmuro la rubia

-"Pero no se salgan del tema ,el tema es Miku"-exclamo el pelirrosado -"Ah y claro tambien Rei"-dijo el sacando la lengua

-"Luki te voy a matar..."-murmuraba Rei mientras apretaba el puño

-"Ya no peleen ustedes dos.."-trataba de calmarlos la aguamarina

-"¡Hey idiotas no le den cosas de que preocuparse a Miku!"-exclamo Meito enojado

-"Recuerden que esta embarazada"-reclamo el peliblanco

-"Gomen Miku"-dijo Luki poniendo carita de cachorro

-"Lo siento Miku"-dijo Rei dandole un beso en la mejilla a la aguamarina sacandole la lengua al pelirrosado

-"Rei bastardo..."-murmuraba Luki

Y en otros temas de conversacion...

-"Nee Rin ¿estas saliendo con alguien?"-pregunto curiosa la pelirrosada

-"Ah pues...Yo y Rui hemos cambiado de gustos..."-murmuro la rubia mientras miraba a la pelinegra dejando a todos sorprendidos

-"R..R..Rin...e..eres..."-tartamudeaba Len tratando de preguntarle algo

-"R...R..Rui no me digas que..."-tambien tartamudeaba el pelinegro muy nervioso

-"¡Idiotas!"-exclamo Rui y Rin riendose - "Ja ja ja , en verdad se lo creyeron"-dijeron ellas a lo que los demas soltaron un suspiro

-"Chicas...Algun dia ustedes seran causantes de un infarto mio..."-murmuro la aguamarina mientras suspiraba

-"Ehhh ¿Miku te sientes mal?"-pregunto preocupado el pelinegro

-"¿Te falta el aire?"-pregunto Luki preocupadamente

-"¿Tienes fiebre?"-pregunto el rubio algo triste

-"¿Te dio escalofrios?"-pregunto la pelicastaña

-"¿Sientes que te vas a morir?"-pregunto la pelirrosada muy preocupada

-"¿Tienes sueño?-pregunto el peliazul

-"¿Acaso quieres vomitar?"-pregunto el pelicastaño

-"¿Te provoco entrar al Facebook?"-pregunto Dell quien sacaba su laptop

-"¿Acaso no puede hablar y no puedes moverte?"-preguntaron la rubia y la pelinegra

-"¿Tienes calambres?"-pregunto Gakupo

-"¡Ya callense que me desesperan!"-exclamo la aguamarina harta de las preguntas

Y un rato despues ya haciendose de noche...

-"Cierto...¿Como piensan ponerle al bebe?"-pregunto curioso el pelimorado

-"Ah..Pues aun no decidimos todavia.."-respondio el pelinegro mientras miraba a Miku

-"Mmm...Tampoco tengo ideas"-dijo la aguamarina

-"¡Ponganle Luki Junior!"-exclamo el pelirrosado quien fue inmediatamente golpeado por dos botellas de sake

-"Idiota"-exclamaron los hermanos pelicastaños

-"Pero deberiamos pensar un nombre para la bebe"-comento Kaito

-"Oh ¿Pero no recuerdas que los fanes votaron para decidir el nombre?"-dijo Gakupo

-"Cierto , entonces el nombre ya fue seleccionado si la autora ya esta haciendo el fic y poniendolo en complete"-dijo Luka sonriendo

-"Aver...Dejenme buscar en internet cual es el nombre que eligio la autora"-dijo Dell

-"Ahora que lo recuerdo...¡La autora dijo que iban a ser gemelos!"-exclama contenta la rubia

-"¡Eso es genial! ¡Un varon y una mujer!"-dijo la pelinegra

-"¡Siii viva! ...Van a salir con el cabello de Rei y con mis ojos aguamarinos claros , ¡Que lindos! "-dijo la aguamarina entusiasmada por el fisico de sus hijos

-"Muchas gracias por votar , lindas"-exclamo Len picaramente

-"¡Gemelos!¡Miku vamos a tener gemelos!"-grita Rei muy feliz

-"Bueno ahora volviendo al punto los nombres seleccionados son..."-dijo Kaito

-"¡Reiku y Reimi!"-gritan ellos mientras esperan a que pongan carita de aceptacion a lo que ellos dijeron

3

2

1

Hola soy yo otra vez ; bueno despues de decidir el nombre de nuestros bebes ; gracias a todos por su participacion fue muy dificil decidir por parte de la autora...¿Asi que lo hizo al azar?..Ok no jajaja. Estoy muy feliz ya que voy a tener unos gemelos y con Rei , por fin hemos construido una familia , se que ser madre es algo dificil ; pero con ayuda de Rei quien esta sumamente nervioso y muy animoso , lo hare bien , creo que Meito va darle un poco de alcohol dado que en serio parece un niño saltando de un lado a otro y darle un poco de sake quizas le haga mejor para que deje de salatar y gritar que me ama haciendo que me sonroje y tenga ganas de darle un beso , preo luego se puso a pelear con Luki sacandole la lengua mientras me abrazaba o besandome , en fin creo que este duo es muy demas estaban haciendo multiples cosas sobre los bebes , Meiko me daria muchos consejos ya que ella es madre , al igual que Luka; tengo mucho que preguntar pero...¡Dios mio yo y Rei vamos a tener un bebe! ¡No puedo contener las lagrimas de la emocion!. Las horas pasaron rapidisimas con mis amigos y mi querido Rei ; fue muy divertido y se ofrecieron a visitarme constantemente , cosa que puso a Rei con cara de puchero ya que yo acepte sin pensarlo dos veces. Luego de decirle que queria tener amigos cerca mientras estoy embarazada el solto un suspiro y se puso a decir cosas como que queria estar solo conmigo y los bebes , me hizo sonrojar mucho sus palabras asi que le di un calido beso y le sonrei dulcemente para que no haga berrinche , el se sonrojo y se puso nervioso ; lo cual me hizo reir ; y despues de un rato cuando nos pusimos a ver television en el cuarto mientras estabamos echados abrazados en el cuarto , compartiendo nuestro calor ; nos quedamos profundamente dormidos, un sueño el cual solo puedes compartir con las persona que amas , y cuando tus sueños estan hecho realidad ; pues asi era ; mis sueños ya eran realidad...Con mi tonto pero lindo esposo Rei ; y mis dos nuevos bebes , Reiku y Reimi...Una nueva vida comenzaba ahora asi que mañana me ocuparia de las cosas que tenga que hacer , pero por ahora ...¡Buenas noches a todos ustedes!.

* * *

**Gracias por leer :3**

**el plazo de dos semanas ya paso xD si es que no se dieron cuenta**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**Bye :3!**


End file.
